1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a guiding module and an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device applying a guiding module.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of semiconductors and display technology, electronic devices become smaller, multifunctional and portable. Conventional portable electronic devices include a mobile phone, a notebook and a tablet personal computer (PC). The portable electronic devices reduce the occupation space by folding to become lighter, thinner and smaller. Taking a tablet PC as an example, the conventional tablet PC is portable. However, the functional components are limited due to the small size of the tablet PC, and the functions and the expandability of the conventional tablet PC are also limited. Thus, the conventional tablet PC cannot compare to a desktop computer which has much more functions. Peripheral devices (such as a keyboard, an optical disc drive) can be installed in a desktop computer, which can only be connected to the tablet PC externally.
Thus, a docking station is provided to improve the tablet PC. The docking station includes multiple connectors, and peripheral devices, such as a keyboard, can be electrically connected to the docking station. When the user needs to use the peripheral devices, he or she combines the tablet PC and the docking station to connect the tablet PC to the peripheral devices. Thus, the users can enjoy the lightness of the tablet PC, the functionality, and the expandability of the desktop computer at the same time.
A socket combining the portable electronic device and the docking station becomes smaller as the portable electronic device becomes lighter, thinner and smaller, which makes it more difficult in aligning the socket of the docking station to the portable device. When embedding a plug is plugged to the socket in an inappropriate angle, a casing of the portable electronic device is easily scratched. When an external force is applied to the socket inappropriately, the socket may be damaged and results in bad contacting between electrodes.